


The Family Business (A Supernatural Fanfiction)

by ExtraSpecialSnoflake (KitKatOfDeath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam, Love, M/M, Monsters, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/ExtraSpecialSnoflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years ago Dean Winchester quit being a hunter for good after his brother Sam nearly died from multiple stab wounds and he realized he could no longer cope with the stress. Though Sam continued hunting, Dean could not, and Castiel stayed with Dean. Few years later Dean and Dean were married, with regular jobs, a regular home, and an adopted daughter named Josphine Mary Winchester. It was perfect, but when Jo hit kindergarten things start to go downhill, again. Jo is getting more and more involved in the supernatural world Dean and Cas had so desperately worked to keep her away from. It seems that no matter how hard they try to be normal the family business always seems to find its way back into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Have you thought of a name?"

The nurse said handing the small bundle to Dean. The baby stared up at Dean with her vibrant blue eyes. They sparkled with joy and she cooed. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. A warm feeling rose up his spine and he smiled as the tiny being clenched his finger with her petite hands. The nurse waited patiently, she loved her job, and the pure happiness that always rested on the new parents faces. Castiel looked up from the adoption papers and chuckled at his husband.

"You'll have to excuse my husband. Ever since we came to pick her up he's been in a trance."

Dean finally looked up from the baby and smiled at the nurse. It was a small smile but the way his green eyes grew teary and smile line wrinkled up told it all. He swiped a sleeve across his eyes to dry the tears and let fly a short laugh.

"Sorry." Dean cradled the baby and hummed eye of the tiger quietly. The nurse chuckled and shook her head.

"Take your time sweetie."

Dean's head immediately swung down to gaze at the baby. He thought about names. He and Cas had brainstormed before but only one had stuck.

"We're gonna go with Josephine." The nurse scribbled the name down on the adoption sheet. "Hi baby Jo." Dean tickled Jo's tummy and she gurgled happily.

Cas laughed. "Josephine Mary Winchester to be exact."

The nurse nodded and put the paper work in a file. She handed Cas another stack of paperwork and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Well you can take her home now, just be sure you follow procedure." The nurse ushered the men out of the room and closed the door. 

Dean finally looked up from Jo to Cas. Still enthralled with his new daughter. "She has your eyes." Dean said comparing Jo and Cas. Castiel's eyes were a few shades lighter but the same vibrant blue.

Cas chuckled and took a step towards him. The excitement and love that radiated off Dean's expression was contagious. Cas pressed his lips against Dean's while being careful not to squish the baby between them. "I love you." Cas whispered nuzzling into Dean's neck. He smelt of leather and freshly unturned dirt.

Dean adored Castiel's voice. It was deepthroated but was like music to Dean's ears. Dean kissed Cas back, sweet and long. "Do you want to hold her?" Cas nodded and Dean slipped the pink bundle into his hands.

Cas stood still looking down at Jo. He hesitated before lifting her up and kissing her foreheads softly. "You are going to be a beautiful child Josephine." Dean chuckled and Jo reached her hands out to Cas.

"Let's go home." Cas nodded and they exited the building. Cas cuddled Jo close to his chest as Dean drove the impala out of the parking lot and towards home.


	2. Reminders

To say Jo was the pride and joy of the men would be an understatement. Jo, though adopted, took after both Cas and Dean. Some children with blue eyes faded in colour, but Jo's eyes remained crystal blue like Castiel's. By the time she was 4 Jo adopted a witty demeanor. She picked up little habits, like pursing her lips when confronted with conflict, and rolling her eyes. 

As for style well Dean couldn't help but dress his little Jo up. Decking her out in plaid and cute little pigtails.

For Jo's first day of school she dressed herself. She emerged from her room wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and dragged on the ground with the sleeves rumpled up around her small hands was Castiel's trenchcoat. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Where'd you find that old thing?" Jo giggled and shook her fists in the air.

"I wanna look like my Daddys!" She pointed to the plaid. "Daddy Dean,..." she proceeded to point out the trenchcoat. "And daddy Cassie!" She jumped up and down, hoping to please Dean. Dean smiled and hoisted her up on his hip.

"You can't wear that to school but let's show Cassie anyways okay hun?"

"Okay!" Jo smiled brightly at Dean, and twisted a pigtail around her finger.

They went downstairs and Dean sat Jo down at the table before going over to Cas who was making pancakes. Dean slipped his hands around Castiel's waist and kissed his cheek. "Pancakes?" Dean smiled into his neck, planting kisses along it. He glanced up at Jo who was sitting at the table absorbed in a colouring book.

"Yes. I presumed that a child should go to school well fed so they may function to the best of their abilities in class." Dean scoffed and leaned his head against Castiel's shoulder. Cas sighed happily and turned to kiss Dean softly. "I love you Dean." Dean snuggled against Cas and chuckled.

"I love you too angel." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand and retreated over to Jo. "What are you drawing?" He sat down beside her and watched as she picked up a black crayon.

"You mean colouring. It's the lady." Dean watched, frozen, as Jo coloured in the women's eyes with the black crayon. Not just the iris but the whole eye. Dean cringed as memories flooded his mind. It'd been 7 years since their last hunt and Dean was glad to be finished hunting for good. He looked over at Cas. He'd watched him suffer to many times. It was so nice just seeing him happy, his only worry being getting the pancakes to look right. Dean shook the thoughts from his head. He felt sick.

"Where are you going?" Cas looked questioningly at Dean.

"Just need some air." Cas nodded and Dean rushed out the front door and went down into the garage. He sat in the impala and gripped the wheel. He didn't turn on the ignition, just gripped the wheel. His knuckles went white and his stomach felt like he'd been on a rollercoaster. Calm down Dean. He said to himself shaking. Calm down dammit, it's over. It's over. No more demons, no more supernatural. He sighed and took a deep breath. This was his first breakdown since adopting Jo. He'd been on who knows how many anti-depressants before that, the only person keeping him sane had been Cas.

Dean jumped when he heard a tap on the car window. His heart beat wildly but it was only Cas. Cas opened up the door with a worried expression. "You seem disturbed." Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's 'straight to the point' approach. His pulse slowed and he brushed Cas off.

"I'm fine." Dean stepped out off the impala still a bit shaken from his mental breakdown, which Cas clearly saw in his eyes.

"Dean..."

"Whatever Cas." Dean brushed past him and immediately regretted it. He could feel Castiel's disappointed stare burning against his back as he exited the garage. "I'll drive Jo to school."

Dean went inside to find Jo missing from her chair. He stepped over to her colouring book, a few pages were ripped out and scattered on the table. Dean picked up one that was crumpled into a ball and tossed on the ground. He unraveled it, she'd drawn a stick men picture depicting their family, only in the drawing Cas had wings and Dean was covered in red scribbles. "Ah hell. Jo!? Jo!?" Dean clutched the drawing and ran back to the front door calling for Cas. Cas rushed out of the garage, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Dean what's going on?" Cas reached out and took Jo's drawing from his husband. He looked it over once and his face took on the same panic stricken expression as Dean's. He pushed past Dean and began frantically searching for Jo. Dean followed Cas's lead, shouting his daughter's name, and on the brink of hysteria.

"Josephine Mary Winchester you'd better come out right now! This isn't a joke!" Dean sprinted up the stairs, they had scoured the main floor for their precious Jo but hadn't had any luck in finding her. Dean searched upstairs while Cas took the basement. Dean fell short when he heard a soft humming emitting from inside the washroom. He heaved a great sigh of relief and pulled open the door. Jo stood atop a short plastic stool, straining to be taller enough to brush her teeth in the mirror. She could just barely make out her foreheads and eyes if she stood on her tip toes. Dean shot forward and hugged her tightly. She smiled and sank back into his embrace. She turned her head and popped the toothbrush out of her mouth.her gaze fell upon her father's expression and she instantly knew something was off. 

"What's wrong daddy?" Jo set her toothbrush down carefully on the counter and spun so she was facing Dean. She placed her small chubby hands on his cheeks and look him in the eyes. "Don't be scared." She leaned in and whispered in his ear quietly. "They sense fear daddy." With that she ducked out from under Dean's arms and skipped out of the bathroom, humming merrily. Dean was left stunned and disturbed by the sudden turn of events.


	3. Help Me Angel

Cas and Dean stood in the kitchen, they spoke in used tones so Jo couldn't hear them from across the room at the dining table. Dean was clutching Cas's hand tightly and worry was set in his eyes. "She was talking as if something was telling her things Cas, what if she gets hurt?" Dean's voice was an octave higher than usual due to the stress. His voice strained and squeaked. Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly. More concerned about his husbands mental wellbeing then some imaginary friend of Jo's.

"Everything is going to be fine Dean, we both know Jo has an active imagination. We'll take the usual precautions but no use in getting riled up over nothing." Dean looked to Cas in disbelief, completely submerged in a panic that clouded his judgement and smothered him in fear.

"This is not nothing Cas!" He pulled away from Cas and ran a hand through his short, well trimmed hair. He was one step away from completely shutting down. His breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Cas grew worried and lifted Dean's chin. Dean reopened his eyes and Cas had him staring directly into his luminous blue eyes. "Maybe Jo should stay home, she would be safer with us." Cas's voice lowered to a growl, he was annoyed and done with Dean's anxiety, it was making him nervous. He was not about to fall apart like Dean was.

"Dean Winchester, you snap out of it, now. Jo is going to school and you are going to calm down." Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Cas release him from the stare and grabbed the keys off the counter. He brushed past Dean and went over to put on his coat. "Josephine, c'mon honey, let's go. I'm taking you to school." Jo hopped down from her chair and stopped halfway over to Cas, she stood looking at Dean, who was nervously avoiding her gaze. He clutched at the counter top, trying to ground himself and calm down. Jo cocked her head to the side, curiosity in her expression.

"What about Daddy Dean, Cassie?" Cas glared at Dean and held his hand out to Jo. Jo shuffled forward and took his hand, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. Dean look up at Cas, his eyes rimmed with red as he tried desperately to stay calm. His voice came out hoarse and shrill.

"Cas please." Cas held onto Jo's hand and lead her towards the door. He sighed heavily and opened their front door, only turning back to give Dean a tired and exasperated look.

"Just don't do anything stupid Dean." Dean opened his mouth to plea for forgiveness but was cut off by the slam of the door. He sank to his knees and leaned against the cupboards. He tucked his legs up to his chest like a child and stiffled a sob. He couldn't think, his mind was racing far to fast for any comprehensible thought. It was worse being alone, he felt the walls closing in and his vision was hazy. Hysteria had finally risen up, Dean swiped his sweating palms across his jeans. His whole body shook and his stomach twisted. His eyes flooded over as he morphed into a blubbering mess. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cold tile. He struggled to breath and dry heaved for few minutes. His back arched and he coughed up bile. He clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed himself to his feet. Stumbling forward towards to washroom he could barely see through the tears. His mental illness causing physical symptoms. He buckled over just short of the washroom, vomiting on the floor until his stomach emptied, then continuing to dispel stomach acid that burned his throat. Dean cried out to his home, currently devoid of anyone to respond to his desperate pleas for help. His stomach ceased to expel it's contents and he rolled to the side, to exhausted to move, cry or do much of anything. The putrid scent of his vomit assaulted his nose. Dean pushed himself farther away from the dreaded puddle and relaxed his shoulders. His eyes drifted close and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Dean's mind reeled, his memories disturbing his pleasant dream. Stuck in an endless cycle of death, he relived it all. He felt the heat of the ceiling fire, the sickness of letting Jo go, the feeling of Sam's limp body in his arms. worst of all watching his Cas slip under the water with the leviathans. He desperately wanted wake up, to escape his morbid nightmare. He clawed into consciousness, refusing to be drowned in his own mind.

Dean woke with a start, his heart pounding. He looked to the clock, he'd barely been out for 10 minutes. Strange, it'd felt like years. The time difference reminded him of that in the pit. He shook his head and drew himself up onto his feet. His legs shook and he had to steady himself with the door frame. He shuffled into the washroom and stared with an empty gaze at the stranger in the mirror, his eyes blank, hair a mess and his expression in a permanently distraught look. Her sighed and begin the slow process of cleaning himself up. Brushing his teeth, washing his face and taking a variety of pills. Dean emerged into the dining room and grabbed the mop from the closet. Erasing any evidence of his episode. He didn't want to have to bear Cas's disappointment again. Once he'd completely sanitized the kitchen and dining room he went upstairs to shower and change. There was a stain of bile down the front of his shirt that emitted an awful smell. he slipped into the shower and let the water wash away the pain. He was calmer, mostly because he wassup tired but at least he'd stopped vomiting. He was okay, not good but okay. 20 or so minutes later he heard the front door open and close, followed by shuffling muffled by the shower curtain. The curtain drew back as Cas stepped in behind Dean. Dean's body relaxed as Cass stepped forward and slipped his arms around Dean's waist. He rested his head against the back of his neck and sighed. Cas breathed relief into Dean's ear. "I'm sorry." Dean closed his eyes and they stood together under the stream of hot water. Stuck in a moment they wished would last forever. 

"I know." Dean turned to face Cas and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. They pressed their lips together and took comfort in the embrace. "It's okay, I'm sorry to." Cas nodded and reached for the soap.

"Turn around." Cas massaged soap onto Dean's back. Carefully pressing against tense muscles and soothing them. He couldn't help look Dean over, he knew every inch of this man, this human he'd fallen so desperately in love with. His human, his and only his. He traced down Dean's back and smiled himself. "Dean?"

"Yea?" Dean spoke quietly, absorbed in the moment.

"I love you."

"I love you to angel."


End file.
